


Everything Will Be Okay

by MelonBiskitQueen



Series: Snaibsel Week 2016 [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Snaibsel, Snaibsel Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: Snaibsel Week: Day 5: Hurt/Comfort





	

It was midnight and as Artemis was having trouble sleeping she had decided to go the lounge and watch tv till she could sleep. On her way she passed Zatanna’s room. She stopped when she heard something. It didn’t take her long to realise that what she heard was crying. She looked towards Zatanna’s door. At first she went to continue to the lounge, she didn’t want to bother her, but she had second thoughts. Artemis remembered what it was like to be alone and have no one comfort you as you cry. She couldn’t count the times that she had wanted someone’s shoulder to cry on. Gathering her courage she approached the door and knocked.

“Zatanna? Everything alright?” Artemis asked. There was a moment of silence before she answered.

“Y-yeah I’m…I’m fine.” Zatanna replied.

“Are you sure? You don’t sound it.”

“Yes I’m sure.”

Artemis frowned. She was positive that wasn’t the case. She was about to walk away when she heard her begin to cry again. “I’m coming in, okay?” She didn’t wait for a reply and entered the room. Zatanna was on the floor, back resting against her bed, her knees were pulled up so she could bury her head against them.

“I miss him Artemis. I miss him so much and I can’t help, but feel that it is my fault for using the helmet in the first place.”

Artemis made her way to where she was, sat next to her and hesitantly placed a hand on her back and attempted to comfortingly rub her back. “It’s not your fault and I’m sure we’ll get your father back from Fate.” Considering her upbringing she never thought she would be comforting someone like this.

“You think so?” Zatanna asked, now looking at Artemis.

Artemis gave her a gentle smile. “Yeah. I’m sure the others will agree that as long as we’re about there’s no way Fate’s going to keep hold of your father.”

Zatanna wiped the tears from her face and returned Artemis’ smile. “Thank you for making me feel better.”

“Anytime.”

“We should probably get some sleep huh? Probably got a big day ahead of us.”

Artemis nodded. “Sounds like a good idea.” She got up and began to make her way out of Zatanna’s room and head back to her own. She was at the door when Zatanna called after her.

“Hey, Artemis?”

“Yeah?” Artemis asked as she turned back to where Zatanna was.

“You’re better at the whole comforting thing than you think. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
